best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Silhouette" by KANA-BOON
'''Silhouette '''is a Song by J-pop Rock Band KANA-BOON. The song was used as the 16th Naruto Shippuden opening theme. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics (Romaji) Issen no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa Nani mo nani mo mada shiranu Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nani mo nani mo mada shiranu Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou Dare mo kare mo shiruetto Daiji ni shiteta mono wasureta Furi o shitanda yo Nani mo nani yo waraerusa Isse no de omoidasu shounen Bokura wa nanimo kamo o hoshiga tta Wakatatteiru tte a kidzuitieru tte Tokei no hari wa hibi wa tomaranai Ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku Tooku tooku tooku ni natte Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou Daremo kare mo shiruetto O sore de amaru koto shiranai Furi o shitanda yo Nanimo nani yo waraerusa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha no you ni yureru koto naku Shousou nakusu sugoshiteitai yo Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta kedo Kitto Zutto kawaranai Mono ga aru koto o oshiete kureta anata wa Kieru kieru shiruetto Daiji ni shitai mono motte oto nani naru nda Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka Nanimo kamo o waraerusa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku Japanese Lyrics (Kanji) いっせーのーせで踏み込むゴーライン 僕らは何も何もまだ知らぬ 一線越えて振り返るともうない 僕らは何も何もまだ知らぬ うだってうだってうだってく 煌めく汗がこぼれるのさ 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 大事にしてたもの、忘れたフリをしたんだよ なにもないよ、笑えるさ いっせーのーで、思い出す少年 僕らは何もかもを欲しがった わかってるって、あぁ気づいてるって 時計の針は日々は止まらない 奪って奪って奪ってく 流れる時と記憶 遠く遠く　遠くになって 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 恐れてやまぬこと、知らないフリをしたんだよ なにもないよ、笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉の様に憂うことなく焦燥なく過ごしていたいよ 覚えてないこともたくさんあったけど きっとずっと変わらないものがあることを 教えてくれたあなたは消えぬ消えぬシルエット 大事にしたいもの持って大人になるんだ どんな時も離さずに守り続けよう そしたらいつの日にか なにもかもを笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉が飛んでゆく English Lyrics Altogether now, make a break for the goal line We don't know anything, anything yet We passed the point of no return, but looking back We don't know anything, anything yet Fired up, fired up, get fired up Bursting with glistening sweat There are probably a lot of things we don't remember Everyone, even him, becoming mere silhouettes We’ve pretended to forget the things we held dear, So we can just laugh and say it’s nothing. As we count together, we all remember: We wanted to have it all. I know… ahh, I’ve noticed The hands on the clock… these days can’t be stopped. Fighting, fighting, fighting for ownership, Time and memories flow, Getting further, further, further away There are probably a lot of things we don't remember Everyone, even him, becoming mere silhouettes Everything we’ve worried about, we’ve tried to sweep under the carpet, So we can just laugh and say it’s nothing. Lightly, nimbly, they dance Just like those leaves, having a singular purpose, I want to proceed without impatience. There are probably a lot of things we don't remember But there are also things that will never change, and you, Who taught me this, are a fading, fading silhouette. Clutching the things we wish to hold dear, We’ll become more mature, never letting them wander… Protecting them at all times. Then someday, we’ll be able to laugh about it all. Lightly, nimbly, they dance Those leaves fly into the distance. Why It Rocks # The song's sheer amount of epicness is overflowing, especially when it comes to the scenes in the opening animation. # This song was used as the 16th Naruto Shippuden opening theme. # The Lyrics are Great # The opening's animation is awesome and has lots of cool scenes: there's the jarring camera abuse and Madara's sadistic face at the beginning; the Time-Compression Montage encapsulating almost everything important that's happened in the Shippuden part of the series so far; a Red Oni, Blue Oni dichotomy + foreshadowing of how Obito, Madara, Naruto, and Sasuke have grown; and the fight sequences are pretty darn awesome too, especially Madara breakdancing his way through a fight and crashing through rocks. # The movie version of this opening is of similar epicness, showcasing glimpses of the many epic action scenes throughout the movie, including Naruto's climatic battle with Toneri, while also intertwining in many heartwarming shots of Naruto and Hinata's gradual romance over the course of the movie and the series as a whole. Video Category:2010s Category:KANA-BOON Songs Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:J-pop